LOTM: String Theory S2 P15/Transcript
(Omega is seen in his room as he slumps down onto his bed. Charlie then crawls over to him) Charlie: Daddy...? Omega: Yes Charlie? Charlie: Are you mad at me? Omega: What? No. Well, a little bit but mostly I'm happy that you got your own power now. Charlie: I don't even know how to use it though. What if I hurt someone I don't want to? Omega: Charlie, I know that you'd never harm anyone in your entire life. You're probably one of the nicest people I've met in my life as well. Also, I don't really see how laughing gas is gonna kill anyone, especially when yours is so underdeveloped. Charlie: Huh? Omega: Your pheromones aren't as strong as the ones you absorbed from that girl. That means your effect won't be as strong or long lasting as the original gas was. Charlie: How are we supposed to figure that out though? Omega: I think I have a good test subject for you. Charlie: Really? Who? (Over with Uraraka she is seen waking up. She lets out a yawn) Uraraka: Oh wow... That was horrible... All that laughing... I'm really hating those Targhul Circle guys... (Uraraka stands up, stretches, she's about to go see the others when she sees Omega with Charlie) Uraraka: Oh hey Omega. Omega: Oh Ochaco! Glad to see you're up. Uraraka: Yeah. I'm feeling better now that I- (Uraraka suddenly feels something around her leg. She looks down to see Charlie hugging her leg) Uraraka: Charlie??? Charlie: Hiii! Uraraka: What are you doing? Charlie: Hugging you. Uraraka: Oh.. Okay? Omega: Um yeah Uraraka… Something I need to tell you... You know how you were laughing and I was trying to help you? Uraraka: Yeah? Omega: Weeeeeell… Turns out Charlie was the one who helped you. Uraraka: Charlie did? How? Omega: Heeeeee…. Bonded with you. Uraraka:..... What did you say? Omega: And I hope it doesn't bother you, buuuuut... Charlie: That stuff I saved you from gave me powers! Omega: Yeah.... Uraraka: Are you saying...? Omega: He bonded with you and now he's got his powers. Yes. Uraraka:.... I bonded with a Targhul…. Charlie: Yep! Its all thanks to you I got my powers! You're my friend forever!! Uraraka: Charlie why did you bond with me!? Charlie: I wanted to bond with someone soooo badly... But I ate all that nasty green stuff inside you. Uraraka: Charlie you can't just- Wait green stuff??? Omega: That was the stuff that was making you laugh. Uraraka: … Oh. So. Charlie helped me. Charlie: That I did! Uraraka: Wow. Well thanks Charlie. You really helped me. Charlie: And now thanks to you, I was able to bond with someone, and got my power! I can shoot that pheromone stuff to! Uraraka: Great... Omega: That's not a problem now is it? Uraraka: Oh not at all! As long as he doesn't uhhh...go too crazy with it. (Miles then exits his room) Miles: What's this I'm hearing? Who ate what? Uraraka: Oh hey Miles! Miles: Hey Uraraka. You finally done laughing? Uraraka: Yeah I'm sorry... I couldn't stop, but I know how annoying it must have been to deal with me in that state... Miles: No no its okay. Let's try to avoid that in the future so- why is Charlie hugging your leg? Uraraka: Well... Turns out Charlie bonded with me. Miles: Oh did he? Wait you let Charlie bond with you!? Uraraka: I didn't LET him bond with me, he did while I was a laughing mess. But he did help make me stop laughing. Omega: Its true. And now Charlie's got a special power now. Miles: Oh he can mess with gravity now? Omega: No its something else. And maybe you can help with it. Mile: Help? How? Omega: Charlie needs help with a little...project. Miles: Why do I get the feeling that I'm not gonna like what you're about to say...? Omega: He has the ability to spray pheromones. (Miles stands shocked) Miles: Yeah, no. Sorry but I've already gone through enough joking and forced laughter for one day. Charlie: Aw come on Miles, can you do it just this once? Miles: If you want help testing your powers you've picked the wrong kid. Why don't you go ask Mina to do it Omega? She seems to always help you with anything. Omega: No she doesn't! Miles: Then how did the kids get here then? Omega: You know sometimes I really don't like you Miles. Miles: And that's why we're friends man. Anyway I'm going back to sleep, see you around. *Goes back in his room* Charlie: AWW! Who am I gonna test my powers on!? *Looks at Uraraka and smiles* Uraraka: NO! I already was a laughing mess once! I don't want to laugh again! Charlie: AWW!! Omega: Don't worry Charlie, I'll find someone to help you test your powers. Uraraka: Well I hope you find someone I- Charlie: *Hugs Uraraka's leg again* Can I at least hang out with you? Pleeeease? Uraraka: Huh?? But don't you- Omega: Let him hang out Ochaco. I need to try and find someone who's willing to test his ability. Uraraka: Well.... I guess if Mina was okay with having you around her Omega, I can deal with Charlie. Charlie: YAAAAY!! (Charlie crawls up to Uraraka's shoulder) Charlie: This is gonna be awesome! Omega: Just try not to hurt yourself Charlie. Charlie: Don't worry daddy, I- (The door to the exit is suddenly broken down as the heroes stumble back. Tango then walks in) Tango: Well well well...Nice place you got here Omega. Omega: Tango... (Miles runs out of his room, already dressed in his Spider-Man uniform) Miles: I knew my spidey sense picked up something! Tango: And so did I! Miles: Huh? (Miles looks down and notices the dart on his suit's leg) Miles: What?! Tango: I figured you'd head right for Omega when you ran off, so when I saw you I fired a spike of pheromones to attach to your suit. You must've been so caught up in saving your friend that you didn't even notice! I smelled that stuff from a mile away! Miles: Dammit, of course I'm the one responsible for this! Omega: Well where's your friends at Tango? Tango: They do not matter right now! What does matter is me ripping you in half and drinking your blood! (Charlie hides behind Uraraka's shoulder as Tango notices him) Tango: So, it's true then... (Omega's hand turns to a blade as Tango smiles) Tango: You've made a heir, is that right? (Omega suddenly charges and tackles Tango through the door. They land outside where they begin to fight as Tango grows arm blades) Tango: Looks like you gave me more than I bargained for Sigma! How will I ever clean up this mess?! (The rest of the Defenders soon rush outside after hearing the noise) Alex: What's going on!? Miles: Tango! He tracked me down! Erin: What?! Izuku: How did he- Miles: He also saw Charlie! Shoto: That's not good. Tango: Oh so you gave it a name already did you Omega?! Omega: Stay away from him! (Charlie's still hiding behind Uraraka's shoulder, as Uraraka is still inside the werehouse) Charlie: I'm scared... Why did daddy attack that Targhul…? Uraraka: D-Don't worry Charlie. Its gonna be okay. (Omega and Tango are seen clashing together) Omega: You still wanna go through with this?! Tango: I haven't ate in a few days, so yeah! I'll probably go for the kid first! (Omega pulls back and slashes through Tango who stands shocked as yellow blood trails from his mouth) Omega: I gave you the chance to run you know! (Tango smirks before his wound heals up as he turns toward Omega) Tango: So did I. (Tango and Omega clash at each other with their blade arms. The heroes all standing by ready to assist) Momo: These Targhuls don't seem as tough when against their own kind. Mina: That or Omega is just THAT strong! All right! Leo: I could beat him easy. Erin: Well you're welcome to step in anytime Leo. (Omega is seen struggling to hold back against Tango) Tango: Looks like your running out of energy there my king! Doesn't seem like you'll last much longer! (Omega's blade is seen slowly melting through Tango's) Tango: What?! Omega: You sure about that?! (Omega cuts off Tango's arm blade as he stumbles back. The heroes then notice that Tango has an opening on his back just like Omega's) Alex: Hey, he's got the same weak point as him! Erin: That must mean there's a way to beat him! Izuku: Jiro! Jiro: I'm on it! (Jiro launchers her jack into the opening on Tango's back) Tango: AHH! WHAT THE!? Jiro: Say good night freak. (Tango's body begins to distort as he screams in pain, suddenly the armored plating on his head begins to crack and open up, revealing his exposed brain. Omega then remembers that's how he destroyed Gamma in their fight) Omega: The brain! I gotta- Tango: ENOUGH!! (Tango forcibly removes the jacks himself and rushes toward Omega) Tango: Maybe now Sigma will see me for who I really am! Omega: I highly doubt that! (Tango rushes in with another blade before Omega moves out of the way, grabs him and slams him into a tree) Omega: How about I take a look at that weak point of yours? (Omega stabs a blade into Tango's exposed weak point, causing him to scream in pain) Tango: YOU GODDAMN MISTAKE!!! (Omega is then kicked in the face before he falls and is pounced by Tango who drives a blade through his shoulder, pinning him to the ground) Tango: Your friends couldn't even beat me! What hope did you have?! Alex: We need to disable him again before he kills Omega! Mina: HANG ON OMEGA WE- Uraraka: CHARLIE NO!!! (Suddenly Charlie runs past all the heroes as Uraraka tries to stop him. Charlie is seen running toward Omega and Tango) Charlie: STAY AWAY FROM MY DAD!!! (Charlie jumps up and sprays pheromones into Tango's mouth, causing him to yell out and fall off of Omega before he gets up stumbling) Tango: Oh no...He didn't....He couldn't have....! (Omega stands as Tango turns as his mouth is seen covered in blisters as he begins to gasp for air) Omega: The hell? Tango: There's a reason I always hated Romeo's spray... (Tango falls to his knees before vomiting) Tango: My species of Targhul...is extremely allergenic to it's effect! Omega: Wait, you're saying you're weak to pheromones? Tango: Deathly you piece of dung! Now...are you gonna keep going or what? Charlie: NEVER!! (Charlie runs back toward Tango who grabs him by the neck and starts to choke him) Omega: CHARLIE!! Tango: Nice try brat! Alex: Jiro, hurry! (Jiro once again uses her headphone jack on Tango. Tango scream in pain as he drops Charlie. Charlie looks up in fear as Tango tries to fight though the pain to grab Charlie again, however Uraraka comes in and kicks Tango in the face) Uraraka: YOU STAY AWAY FROM CHARLIE!! Tango: DAAAAMN YOU!! (Suddenly Omega comes in and impales Tango with his bladed hands) Tango: You... You think you won Omega...? But there are others... They'll find your kid, and they will kill him, AND you! Omega: That'll be the day. (Omega removes one of his blades and rams it through Tango's exposed brain, finally killing him as his body begins to melt with a smile) Tango: Sigma...I....did it.... (Tango melts into a puddle of slime, dying) Omega: Take that as a message if your friends decide to come along too. Uraraka: Are you okay Charlie? Charlie: Y-Yes... Uraraka: Don't worry. Its over now. Omega: Thanks for helping Charlie Ochaco. Uraraka: Of course. He's my friend for life after all. (Charlie smiles at what Uraraka said) Mina: Aww. Uraraka and Charlie are getting along so well now. That's snice. (Mina notices Alex looks serious) Mina: What's wrong Alex? Alex: Tango. He died smiling. Erin: He did? Alex: Yeah... Which means he did something before he did. But what? Miles: Whatever it was, we shouldn't have to worry about it now. They should stay far away for a bit now that he's dead. Alex: Maybe, but still... Omega: Let's just head back inside. It's not safe right now. (Omega looks at Charlie) Omega: Charlie... Charlie: Dad...? (Omega smirks) Omega: Good job back there kid. (Charlie smiles climbs up his dad so he can hug him. Uraraka and Mina both smile at the sight) Charlie: Wait the others hear about this! (As they all return to the werehouse Alex Erin Izuku and Miles stay outside for a moment) Miles: Still feel like something bad will happen? Alex: Why did Tango attack all by himself? And was he smiling before died? He did something and I feel like its gonna bite us in the ass. Erin: I get what you mean. And there's Jack. He still hasn't left his room either. Alex: Let's just get back inside. Izuku: Got it. (The four head back inside. It then pans over to Jack who is seen hiding by the building behind a tree. A black substance then grows on his back before Sigma's head grows from it) Jack: I'm sorry about your friend. I didn't mean for this to happen. Sigma: Don't worry. There are more of us in the group, we'll still be able to eliminate this threat. But first, we must recuperate. I will separate from you and return to the nest, you shall return to your normal life...for now. Jack: Thank you. Sigma: Good luck Ferras. (Sigma separates from Jack, reforms and runs off as Jack goes around to the back entrance) Jack: You'll forgive me one day Erin. Hopefully you'll never find out. (Jack enters his room in secret through a window) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts